


Gaining points

by lovecanbesostrange



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecanbesostrange/pseuds/lovecanbesostrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how Rachel got Santana and Brittany to be a part of her "Run, Joey, Run" video?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining points

Rachel sat at her desk, one last time clicking through the powerpoint slides that showed her the storyboard to her latest stroke of genius. She had already convinced her three equally important male supporting guest stars to participate in the video shoot. Of course every one of them thought they were the leading counterpart to her fabulous Julie. Silly boys. A smile crept up Rachel’s lips. Deviousness sure felt good. Her gaze wandered from the monitor to her pin board. The minus 5 taunted her again from that awful piece of paper. By the end of the week this would have to change.

A/V club nerds? *check*  
Sandy Ryerson bringing some props and providing a car? *check*  
Three dudes who can spot the same outfit, look badass and have huge enough egos to not ask stupid questions? *triple check*

Now all she had on her maybe-list was a little female chorus. Rachel had pondered that it could add extra dramatic effect to have some sort of angelic imagery, but the thought of Mercedes and Tina backing her up didn’t have the right ring to it. Mercedes harmonizing some tunes without trying to upstaging her seemed unlikely. And if the two found out what this video would look like in the end they would tell the guys for sure. No, if she wanted some angels they needed to be easy eyecandy, mindless bodies with just nice enough voices… like…  
Rachel frowned, what could she offer to get Santana and Brittany to do this? Associating with higher ranked people from the Glist was perfect, but they were bitches. Mean, slutty bitches.  
Oh, right!

The next morning Rachel slipped a note in the locker of each cheerleader calling for an urgent Glee meeting during third period. Rachel had Home Ed with Santana and she knew the girl skipped that class regularly anyway and Brittany… whatever she should be attending would certainly improve in educational quality for the other students when Brittany was not present with her irritating answers. Yes, by making Brittany skip a class she was doing some people a favor. Rachel Berry, ever so selfless. She sat down on Brad’s piano chair and waited.

“… that’s why I’ll never eat another banana split in my life.” Brittany’s voice announced their arrival. Of course five minutes late already. Santana entered the choir room and immediately shot some daggers from her eyes.  
“The goldstar on the note should have been my first clue, but what the fuck is happening here, Berry?”  
Rachel stood up, smoothed the very short skirt she was wearing and ushered the girls to take a seat, while she locked the door.  
“Santana. Brittany. I have a favor to ask and I wanted to make sure to get your full attention.”

“Uh, pretty…” It already wasn’t working, because Brittany had found the angel wings on the seat behind her and got distracted.  
Santana just crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out a sigh. “No, we will not help you packing your bags so you can mo-“  
Rachel held up a hand and for possibly the first time ever cut Santana’s insult short. “We don’t have much time, so if you care about your orgasms please listen.”  
The o-word made Brittany look up again. “For this week’s assignment I have a video project lined up ahead, tonight will be voice recording, tomorrow the actual video shoot. I have two open spots for backup singers and I want you. Now I know there is nothing you can gain from assisting me, because clearly none of you are interested in learning-“

“Orgams, Berry. You mentioned orgasms.”  
Rachel sighed. “In exchange for you two boosting the sexyness of the video I’d like to propose sexual intercourse, because this will benefit your standing on the Glist.”  
“I need more points. That’s the only thing in this school I’m sure I’d have to be number one”, Brittany pouted.

“What on earth makes you think I’d tap that? The hideous sweaters alone would turn the libido of… Holy shit!” While Santana was busy spatting out another insult Rachel had just taken her top of. She knew her face wasn’t that of a typical pretty girl and her short stature might put people off. But Rachel Berry had a nice set of boobs and putting her two assets into a black lace bra provoked the desired reaction.

“I take that as a you like what you see.” Rachel tried to keep her pokerface on, but inwardly she smiled. She knew her genetically provided gaydar went off every time she saw these two Cheerios together. And well, a homosexual encounter of experimental nature was planned in her future anyway. Why wait until college when she could reap benefits of it now?

Rachel took two steps forward, standing only inches away from Santana now. A smirk crept up her lips. “Who would have thought dwarfs like to work out. Maybe walking around school like this could save you from some slushies.”  
“But then it wouldn’t be fun to get bitches like you to shut up and take me already.”

Santana looked up, then locked her eyes with Brittany’s. A silent conversation took place that made Rachel nervous for a moment. Maybe that last comment hadn’t come out as confident as it sounded in her head. But then Brittany stood up, put a hand on Rachel’s shoulder and positioned herself behind her.  
“You’re so tiny, this should be fun.” Brittany’s fingers danced along Rachel’s arms leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. She shifted backwards, leaning into the body behind her. The polyester of the cheerleading uniform felt a bit scratchy. Brittany’s hands settled on her waist, slowly moving on over her stomach. This was indeed an exciting sensation, but suddenly Rachel was afraid if there really was enough time. Yes, she had offered herself up, but what if she couldn’t get ready in time? She had never willed herself into getting wet before.

About fifteen seconds later that problem solved itself. Brittany stretched out one hand and Santana took it to finally stand up. She made sure that Rachel could feel her breathe on her exposed skin. Santana pressed her body against her, which lead Rachel to wiggle a bit. This was the nice kind of scratchy feelings. Over Rachel’s right shoulder Santana and Brittany started kissing. Rachel closed her eyes, the soft sounds from lips working against each other and the way the two cheerleaders squeezed into her, were enough to spell out Rachel’s excitement in liquid form. As a child a Cheerios sandwich had been a fun snack, finding herself being part of one now was infinitely better.


End file.
